


A gift

by Bonni_BlueFace



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonni_BlueFace/pseuds/Bonni_BlueFace
Summary: Gift (English)[noun]1- Present, donation; charity2- someone with a specialized skill; a born talent3- (colloquial language) An easy task, something cheapThat's what the dictionary says, but could it mean something else?
Relationships: Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A gift

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear that the situations presented in this fanfic are wrong and should not be romanticized in any way, this is only fictional writing and does not represent anything real (or that should happen in real life)  
> I also want to mention that English is not my mother tongue, so to make this fanfic I used my knowledge of English and a lot of Google translator, so this could have errors in writing, narrative, etc.  
> Making this clear enjoy this thing that I wrote instead of doing my homework

What the scout had appreciated simply had no explanation or logic, he was there he was standing, in a state of shock, looking at who had been his lover for only a week lying on the ground, dead; and at the side was the man culprit of everything, a man he no longer loved and now repudiated

\- What the hell did you give him? you fucking maniac- scout suddenly look at the man standing in front of him

-It was just a small "gift" from me for, well, snatching you from my side liebe~ - the German replied, in a calm tone with his characteristic terrifying smile

-A gift? Are you screwing me? how could this be a gift? - shouted the young Bostonian

-Well, that's it, a "gift" - The man highlighted the quotation marks with his fingers - don't you understand? - Medic laughed after finishing his sentence

-Well, no, I do not understand, I do not understand a damn this- Scout shout again, this time more anxious

Medic rolled his eyes without removing the smile from his face - Well, apparently someone needs a language class ...

After saying that he slowly began to walk towards where the youngest was and laughed after his response of walking backward at the rhythm of his advance

Well- the german began to speak again -the word "gift" in the English language commonly means a donation, a present, sometimes it can refer to some specialized skill or a born talent, I have even heard it as a definition of a simple task...

Medic stopped his speech for a second, started walking faster, faster than the scout would have liked, and unfortunately, that was too quicker than his reaction time. now he was cornered against the cold wall and part of Medic's weight and strength, shaking and fearing for his own life  
Out of nowhere, his captor approached his face, that only made him close his eyes as hard as he could, expecting the worst

-The word "gift" in German means poison- the older man whispered in his ear before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek -oh dear scout, you are a gift to me and I mean it in the English sense of the word this time- another disgusting kiss was placed on her face -I can't live without you, I love you so much, you are mine and I won't let anyone else take you -he started to say out of nowhere, starting to kiss him around her face and starting to go down her neck

-But I don't love you, I don't love you, I detest you, you are disgusting- the boy screamed trying to get rid of the repulsive sick kisses and that grip that was beginning to become painful

-You know that what you say is not true- he said to later bite the flesh of the boy's neck, making him moan in pain

-It's true, you know it, I don't want to see you, I don't want this, I hate you- I cry desperately and starting to sob

-Look scout, you begin to fill my patience, I can give you gifts or "gifts", it is up to you to decide what you want- he said.

a hideously tense silence formed for a few seconds

-Kill me, kill me, it's better than living with you- I finally answer

Medic just laughed - I knew you would say something like that, so let me tell you that I will not, at least not now, right now you are mine, I will enjoy you and maybe, when I get bored of everything, I will give you the "gift" of sleep, but we will take it together so that we will never be apart, doesn't that sound wonderful? - He said starting to try to touch under scout´s clothes in a disgusting and lewd way

scout released his resistances and only began to sob, he knew that whatever that would never end, he had given up, this was too much, he knew it was not worth it, he just hoped that everything would pass quickly

-Aw, don't be such a baby, I'm giving you my love and attention, you should be grateful for the gift I'm giving you- he said raising the tone of his touches 

At that point, scout just hoped this gift would kill him soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you made it this far, let me thank you for reading this  
> Actually, this fanfic is somewhat based on a Vocaloid song that I heard the other day and thanks to it I knew that, indeed, the word gift in German does mean poison lol  
> But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this somehow  
> If you have a suggestion, correction or something for this or my future works feel free to leave it.


End file.
